


The Pleasure Maid

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, F/M, Fluff, Handmaid - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Submission, Smut, dub-con, pleasure maid, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Loki and Thor are aquiver. At long last, to preserve an ancient Asgardian tradition, two eager and beautiful young women are elected by King Odin and Queen Frigga to serve their sons as what they, for decency’s sake, refer to as handmaids to keep them company and to tend to their most primal needs. Companions fit for two powerful princes. They are to spend time with them, entertain them and pleasure them... but while Thor’s handmaid is downright enthusiastic about making her future king of Asgard happy, Loki’s handmaid remains reserved and impassive, the sex passionless. Disheartened and contrite, he confronts you but soon learns the reason for your melancholy...
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 280





	The Pleasure Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Puh! Here’s to the positively longest oneshot I’ve ever written! I was thinking about splitting it into three parts or so but... why tease you? I am so excited to share this with you guys! I hope it’ll help you cope with the tense situation at the moment and you stay home and safe as best as you can! Remember--even though we should be mindful, watch our hygiene and distance ourselves from the most endangered people during this time, never let your fear and panic take over. We’re gonna get through this. ♥
> 
> This story takes place somewhere between the first Thor movie and The Avengers. You’ll figure I’ve made some changes, obviously but it’ll make sense! Enjoy reading, my lovelies!

Your parents hated you. At least, you were certain they did, even before you had eavesdropped on their quiet conversation prior to this fateful day. _You had been an accident. They regretted adopting you. One more hungry mouth to feed._

Nonetheless… your father was proud of the way you had turned out. A young and beautiful woman, untouched.

You could be the _perfect_ choice for the princes, and the compensation you would receive for your family if you moved into the palace with one of them would keep them above water for years to come. It worked like a dowry, only the other way around.

King Odin generously rewarded the families whose daughters would be leaving their nests to be serving his sons as handmaids, to keep them company at night and warm their beds after battle and demanding days in court.

But maybe _handmaid_ was the wrong word. You would be given contraception upon your arrival. The princes had no intensions of _breeding_ you, pregnancy would be frowned upon even. You were merely to serve one of them to entertain them, pleasure them—if you were picked, that was.

Was it strange you longed to be chosen despite your reluctance? That you were hoping that perhaps, life in the palace with either of the princes would be better? You had heard before that royal handmaids were treated well, that they had everything they could possibly ask for—beautiful dresses, expensive jewellery, the most delicious food and sweets… and they were not held captive. They were allowed to leave the palace on their own any time, merely required permission to leave the grounds to ensure their own safety. Needless to say, however, the handmaids _were_ expected to stay with the princes at all times.

King Odin and Queen Frigga would be picking the women for their sons, determining which looked the most promising. The ceremony for this purpose would take place in mere minutes. An einherjar had led you and a couple of other girls into the throne room. It was the first time you entered it yourself. It was truly impressive. Golden columns towered up to the ceiling, each and every step echoing through the entire vast hall, at the very end of it… a golden throne, making you feel small and insignificant. You felt like you were in a trance.

Your parents were right behind you, expecting you to bat your eyelashes at the king and queen. But when it came to the princes, you had no preference… not really. You did not know either of them—all you knew was that one was called Thor, God of Thunder, the other Loki, God of Mischief. _Mischief…_ you swallowed. And you knew that if you were chosen, you would be gifting them your innocence if you were willing or not. _No,_ you corrected yourself. _That was not true._ Neither of the princes would ravish you without your permission. You were going to be handmaids, not pleasure slaves.

When Odin and Frigga entered, you held your breath. Frigga looked gentle, considering… Odin on the other hand… his one-eyed and scrutinising gaze sent ice cold shivers up and down your spine. One by one, the present parents introduced their daughters to the king and queen. Your father was beaming with pride when he spoke of your many skills and your beauty and lastly… the circumstance you were still a virgin.

It was Frigga who kept eyeing you curiously, even when you were all given mead and pastries while waiting for their decision, the other girls sharing their excitement. All of them, so you figured, had been hoping for this moment all their lives. You appeared to be the only one who had been brought here against your will.

“So? Which prince are you hoping for?” One of the girls asked you when your parents turned away from you for once, boasting about your chances to become one of the princes’ handmaids and what a wealthy life they would live once you were chosen.

“I… I didn’t think about it.” You replied honestly.

“You didn’t think about it?! What, did you bury your head in the sand the last couple of years? Thor will be the future king of Asgard! Have you seen him wielding his hammer? His muscles? Every woman should be longing to share her bed with him. Loki… ugh, well, Loki is Loki. Always out there to cause mischief and chaos.” It was the one thing you had heard about as well. Behind his back, Loki was often referred to as the ‘dark prince’. Not just because of his raven hair… there was something about the God of Mischief which deeply intimidated most of the people. But he was the pensive one of the two, the rationally thinking one, even if Thor would never admit that. “Anyway, he is only the _second_ choice but at least he’s a prince too. I’m Abby by the way. And you are…?”

Abby was interrupted by Odin’s spear repeatedly knocking on the ground for attention. The whole throne room went silent with a start.

“My queen and I have come to a decision. Know that all of you have been considered but only two of you can receive the privilege and honour of keeping my sons company.” He paused. “My firstborn son’s handmaid will be Beyla.” Abby screeched.

“For my son Loki, I have chosen…”

Your heart sank when your name fell.

-

“Is it not strange we call them handmaids even though we do not _breed_ them?” Loki pondered. His digits were fondling one of his shiny daggers, his feet he had put up on the table. His mother would chastise him if she saw him like this.

Thor shrugged, grinning as he emptied his mead. “I don’t care what we call them as long as I get to have my fun. Another!” He knocked his mug to the ground, making the maid behind him giggle. Quickly, she picked it up and left the room to refill it for him.

“You should place some value on being sober upon meeting your handmaid for the first time…” Loki wondered, eyeing his brother with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m just giving myself some liquid courage, brother.”

Loki pressed his lips together. “Ah. I see…”

The maid returned soon enough but it was without Thor’s mug. Timidly, she peeked into the room and cleared her throat. “My princes… Queen Frigga sends me. They are ready for you.”

The two brothers exchanged a meaningful look, then rose to follow the maid into the throne room. Unlike before, only two young women were left standing before them. One of them was tall, blonde and big-breasted. Her green eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He prayed to the Norns his mother had not chosen this exuberant ball of energy for _him_. But he quickly dismissed that theory when he laid his eyes on _you._

You were _beautiful_ , feminine… so petite compared to him… and your eyes… they appeared to harbour thoughtfulness, intelligence—as if something ferocious and mischievous was slumbering deep inside of you, longing to break free once the two of you were alone… preferably in bed. Loki’s cock stirred. There could be no doubt. You were going to be _his._

Reverently, you both sank to the ground to kneel when the princes came to a halt before you. Only when they nodded did you rise again. Unlike the blonde girl, however, you kept your gaze down in a sheepish manner.

“Prince Thor, your highness,” the blonde started devotedly. “Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Beyla. My friends call me Abby. It is an honour to have been elected as your handmaid. I sincerely hope that I will please you and make you happy.”

Thor grinned smugly and darted forward, throwing the blonde woman over his shoulders. “The pleasure is all mine, Abby.” Abby shrieked, unable to decide between laughing and play fighting with the prince as he carried her off and into his chambers, with Frigga countering his impulsive actions with an amused headshake.

Loki gave you another moment but when you did not speak up, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Smirking, he approached you and hooked his forefinger under your chin to make you look up at him.

“And you will be?” He mused. You swallowed when his blue eyes met yours. Up close, Loki was _stunning._ Those sharp cheekbones, the thin and sensual lips, that disarming smirk…

“(Y/N)…” You muttered quietly before you could lose yourself in him. “(Y/N), your highness.”

“(Y/N)… now that _is_ a proper name for a ravishing young flower such as yourself.” Still smiling, he offered you his arm, which you shyly took. Frigga gave you a reassuring nod.

“Do not forget yourself, son. We expect you both for a joint dinner with your handmaids on time.” Loki winked at you in response.

“We shall not miss it, mother. Odin…”

You held back your frown when the prince failed to call Odin ‘father’ but did not let your confusion show. Instead, you let Loki lead you through the massive palace past valuable paintings and sculptures until he stopped in front of a vast wooden door with golden ornaments.

“Make yourself at home, little flower,” he offered with a brief movement of his hand. His chambers were _remarkable._ Dark wooden furniture with gold engravings, a giant bookshelf filled to the brim with ancient knowledge… a desk, tidy but still looking as if it had just been worked at and the seemingly softest and most comfortable double bed which you had ever laid your eyes upon. The sheets were, unsurprisingly, green, as were the carpets and the curtains. _Green…_ it was your favourite colour. But you had not known it was Loki’s too when you put on your favourite dress today.

Loki hummed in approval. You fit perfectly into his chambers and yet… he could not wait to peel that green dress off of you and explore your naked body in midst his bed. _In time,_ he reminded himself. He was not going to pounce on you as thoughtlessly as Thor had done with his handmaid. He wanted to get to know you a little first.

“Please… sit. Do you drink wine?”

“I… I don’t know?” You gave him a timid smile.

“Now don’t tell me you have never drunk wine before?” He smirked. “I am sure you will enjoy it.”

His smirk never faltered when he filled both your glasses which had been prepared on the table. The dark red liquid did indeed look intriguing. Your father never allowed you to drink alcohol, despite of you being of age. Alcohol was not for old and used women, he had said. You shivered at the thought and, after clinking glasses with Loki, carefully nipped at the dark liquid. It tasted surprisingly sweet.

“Tell me about yourself, (Y/N).” The way he spoke your name, so elegantly and gracefully, so… mysteriously. He meant it. Loki meant to learn everything about you, learn your darkest secrets. You were surprised by how much it intimidated and scared you.

“There isn’t… much to tell about me, your highness.” You did not want to tell him about your life prior to this. Who would? You had been adopted, unloved by your birth parents and unloved by the family that had taken you in. How could you possibly tell him that your adoptive parents practically _sold_ you into becoming his handmaid? That you were not here solely because you wished to please him and in turn live a luxurious life but because your parents had been greedy for the reward?

If you did, then what would happen? Would he be angry with you? Despite those stories about him being the dark prince, the mischievous second-born, he had seemed genuinely happy upon meeting you for the first time. His blue gaze had been gentle—so gentle, in fact, that he did not deserve the harsh truth.

“There certainly is. Were you born on Asgard?”

“I was.”

“Do you have any siblings?” The question hit you like a painful blow in the face. _You didn’t even know._

“No…”

“You should consider yourself lucky then. Brothers can be a burden and quite frankly, a nuisance sometimes. Speaking from personal experience, that is…”

Your smile was weak but honest. Brotherly rivalry sounded exciting. But when you said nothing, Loki sighed mutely.

“Tell me, what is it you used to do in your free time?” You had been responsible for chores and cooking, mostly, your whole life a lack of privacy as your father had always made sure to prepare you for this special day. Did you ever have any free time? You remembered enjoying the many books he had brought for you to read. Men liked intelligent and intellectual women, he had said.

“I… I read a lot.”

“What books?” He probed curiously, leaning forward.

“Any books. Whenever I read… it always felt like I could switch off all of the nine worlds for a bit.”

Loki nodded slowly. He did not say so but he related to that feeling. Books were more than just knowledge and quite frankly, power. They were about the peace of mind too.

“I am confident you will be enjoying my personal collection then. Feel free to read them. It will be nice for a change to discuss its contents with someone.”

“Oh… of course. Though I am not sure I will be able keep up with your knowledge, your highness.”

Nervously, you looked up, unable to tell how Loki’s cock sprang to life in his tight leather trousers. There was that fire in your eyes. It was tame, a modest flame but ready to burn the entire palace to the ground once it was unleashed. He was already beginning to like you. You would have a lot of fun together, and not just sexually. Loki had longed for someone to understand and listen to him for so long now. Even his own mother was no match for this desire—how could he ever confide in her again on this level after finding out he belonged to the race she had told him ghost stories about as a child, after all?

“Oh, I am sure you will…” Eagerly, he closed the remaining distance between you and pressed his lips against yours. His mouth captured yours in a wet kiss, his hands cupping your face. You moaned, taken by surprise as he stood and pulled you up with him, stirring you directly towards his bed. A gasp escaped your lips when he let you fall down on it, your body sinking into the soft mattress and the silken bed sheets.

It did not feel right, not quite. You did not want to lose your virginity to a man you barely knew and yet… you liked the way your body reacted to his gentle touches. Loki took his time. He undressed you ever so slowly, removing your undergarments with such thoughtfulness you started feeling… _special._

Your nipples reacted to the cool air immediately, hardening much to Loki’s liking. He licked his lips before removing his own clothes, too impatient to do so manually, making your eyes widening when they melted off his body, wrapping it in a green shimmer of his seidr to leave him entirely naked as he hovered above you.

He looked like a marble statue. Rather pale and complimenting the raven hair falling over his shoulders, his well-defined chest inviting you to rest your head on and listen to his heartbeat. Loki was handsome, from head to toe. Timidly, you peeked down.

He was semi-hard already, the sheer size and girth of him impressive. You swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do.

“You may touch me, little flower. It will not bite.” He mused, a hint of mockery playing in his smooth and dark voice.

“F-forgive me my… unwieldiness, your highness.” You muttered quickly. “I… I am unexperienced with such intimate encounters.” Loki’s lips parted slightly. _A virgin?_ Frigga had chosen a _virgin_ for him. Excitement rushed through his veins, gathering right between his legs. His mother knew about his possessiveness when it came to what belonged to him—there were not many things that were rightfully his, after all. Knowing that until he married someone of royal blood and suitable for producing heirs he was going to be the only man to ever claim you in the most intimate way aroused him to the point he longed to rip your clothes off of your body and fuck you into the next year.

Well, he would have to be patient with you. After all, you must have been as eager to sleep with him as he was, offering yourself as a handmaid.

“Now, now, there is no need for such formal language, little flower. And I want you to call me Loki when we are in private. Spread your legs for me…” He demanded softly.

Shyly, you did as you were told, a strange rush of excitement, _no_ , arousal washing over you, pooling between your legs. You felt yourself grow hot down there upon seeing Loki lazily stroking himself and growing harder and harder.

His blue eyes fell on your displayed quim, your cheeks reddening as he eyed you hungrily. No man had ever seen your private parts. How could this excite you so much? Trembling, though you were not sure if it was from fear or desire or both, you shifted slightly on the soft mattress when Loki bent down and brought his face between your legs, his cool breath tickling your outer lips.

“Now…” He mused seductively. “Let me taste my new handmaid…”

You gasped for air when you realised what he meant but it was already too late to object. Loki pressed his lips against your pussy greedily, his tongue darting out to taste you. You flinched both in pleasure and surprise when he flicked it over your clit, teasing it slowly but relentlessly. Your breathing quickened when he sucked the sensitive little nub into his mouth, adding his fingers to circle your entrance and spread your arousal. A moan escaped your lips when he slipped two of his digits inside of you, curling them to feel out your g-spot and stimulate it. He had you on the brink of orgasm within mere minutes.

Loki knew _exactly_ what he was doing and while you did not wish to know how he was so experienced, you could not help but succumb to the bliss growing in your body, threatening to consume you whole.

Unable to stop yourself, you arched your back and bucked your hips up to his face when you lost the battle and came, your fingers clutching at the silken bed sheets. Loki hummed, pleased with your reaction to his pampering and lapping up your juices like you were his last meal.

Your body was reacting faster than your mind could comprehend. It seemed to know what to do, what to feel and how to act upon this stunning man’s attention above you, yet your mind was unable to follow. Countless thoughts tumbled through your head and you were unable to grasp a single one. You just lay there, passively, letting it all happen.

You did not want him to stop. The way Loki made you feel, it enchanted you. You did not resist when he positioned himself between your legs, did not object when he leaned down to kiss you passionately once more and moaned, another wave of pleasure overwhelming your body when he slowly pushed his hard manhood inside you, filling you completely as if your quim had been made for him. The pain from the sudden and unusual intrusion subsided quickly, due to your own wetness, making Loki groan. You were tight and warm, moulding perfectly around him.

“You are so _tight_ …”

You were _heavenly._ Eagerly, he began rocking into you, retreating almost entirely only to bury his length back inside you. Moaning, you dug your fingernails into his back, your body taking control of your actions, knowing exactly what to do all the while your mind was about to explode with insecurity.

Loki smirked. Still moving at a steady pace, he propped himself up on one elbow to stroke your cheek with his free hand, his thumb tracing your lower lip. He would have expected you to gently bite it with your teeth, suck it into your mouth and look up at him with big eyes but you did nothing like.

Now he did enjoy being in control but in future, he would certainly prefer for you to pamper him on your own accord and come up with the most creative ways to arouse him. _In time._ This was your first time, after all.

Loki quickened his movements. Thrusting into you hungry for his own release now, he buried his face in your neck and nibbled on your sensitive skin. Your scent was _delicious._ He growled into your hair, leaving a passionate love bite and eliciting a small whimper from you. Your legs seemed to wrap around his hips on their own, willing him even deeper inside you. Who was he to deny you?

He was rutting into you like a hungry wolf by now, ready to claim you in the most intimate way. He gritted his teeth, grabbing your wrists firmly and pinning them against the mattress to both sides of your head as he came, his hard member jerking and pulsing against your wet walls, spurting his cum deep inside of you. The foreign feeling made you moan, throw your head back in pure bliss.

Loki thrust into you a few more times, taking his time with coming down from his high. He sighed contently when he rolled off of you then, once more exposing your naked body to the cool air in his chambers. It was almost… unusually cool. Did he not mind the low temperatures at all?

Biting your lower lip, you dared not move a finger. _What now?_ Was there a handmaid etiquette you were to follow? What would he expect from you after sex? Sheepishly, you moved to climb out of bed and put your dress back on.

Loki chuckled darkly. “Now, where do you think you are going?”

“I…”

He wrapped his arms around your middle tightly, pressing you flush against his chest.

“Are you in pain?” He asked honestly. Your lips parted in surprise.

“No… No, I’m okay.”

“Good.” He paused. “We should provide you with a new wardrobe first thing tomorrow. I like this dress, you should keep it. But you will need more than just the one. I intend to take you to royal events in the palace… for those you will need to be dressed appropriately.” He sighed once more, tenderly kissing your neck. “Dinner is awaiting us.” He announced dreamily then, still caught up in his post-orgasmic haze.

-

Loki seemed so… _happy._ So unlike what he had been described as by the people. You could tell he enjoyed your company, for whenever you caught a glimpse of him on his own, he seemed pensive and sad, reflecting what you were feeling day in and out.

He had stayed true to his word. The next day, after your joint dinner with King Odin and Queen Frigga, Loki took you to the markets. A tailor would visit you later that day to take your measurements for your new dresses, in the meantime, the God of Mischief decided to treat you to some new jewellery.

Never before had you worn such expensive diamonds. They were green, of course, embedded in a gold necklace and they matched your earrings with green emerald drops and the golden bracelets around your wrists perfectly.

“Turn around for me.” Loki demanded with a smirk. You obeyed. “Hmm… ravishing. Do you like them, little flower?”

“They are beautiful. Thank you, your highness.”

He winked at you. For just a brief moment, it looked like he was going to open his arms for you to jump at him like Abby would have with Thor, but when you did nothing, whatsoever, he quickly drew his hands back and suppressed a frown. Now he _would_ have expected a little more gratitude and enthusiasm from you upon being gifted such expensive jewels. Any woman would.

“So tell me,” he started promisingly as you started walking away from the markets. “What is it you would like to do today?” Loki was curious as to what you would suggest. Abby had already dragged Thor through the entire palace, made him go swim with her—naked, as a matter of fact—and, so his brother had told him, had even offered him a long and sensual massage after his training with him and some elected einherjar this morning.

“Whatever you prefer, your highness.”

“No one can hear us anymore, little flower. Loki will suffice.”

“Loki.” You corrected yourself timidly. You liked the way his name rolled off your lips.

“Come now. Surely there must be something.”

He insisted… Nervously, you blurted out the first thing that came to your mind. “W-we could play chess?”

Loki raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Chess? You want to play chess with me? Do you know how to play chess?”

“Y-yes. My mother taught me.” You hardly remembered her playing with you fondly though. _You are so stupid_ , she would say whenever you made a mistake.

“Hmm… well then.” He chuckled, still a little taken aback by your unusual request. “Let us play some chess then.”

Loki decided to bring the board outside. It was ancient, polished wood, the chess pieces made of actual stone. He brought you into the garden, to a cosy and warm spot hidden away by rose bushes and high trees. One of the maids had spread a blanket on the green grass and provided you with some fresh fruit. Loki soon felt too hot to be wearing all of his armour. He switched it for a green silken shirt complimenting his chest. His forearms were revealed, automatically reminding you of last night, his naked skin against yours, his cock thrusting into you…

“Checkmate.” Loki grinned. _What? How?_ Had you not paid attention? _He’d think you were stupid now._

“Oh…” _I’m sorry,_ you attempted to say. Yet not a single word escaped your lips. You had not meant to mess up.

“Don’t be discouraged. I have not had such a challenging game of chess in a while, little flower.”

You did not get to reply to him. Loki leaned forward to capture your lips in a passionate kiss, pulling you into him so vigorously you would have fallen facedown if Loki had not been there to catch you. He soon had you right where he wanted, pulling you on his lap so you were straddling him.

Your eyes widened when he slid his palms up your thighs all the way under your dress to push your knickers aside, exposing your pussy to him under the fabric.

“H-here?” Insecurity swung in your voice as you looked around, seeing nothing but rose bushes and flowers.

Loki’s smirk widened. “Whyever not? We shall be undisturbed, I have made sure of that.” You did not seem convinced and yet, you did not reject his advances. His fingers found your clit, stroking it for a bit to get you aroused for him. He achieved his goal quickly. Your lips were sleek with your juices by the time he pushed two fingers inside of you, fucking you slowly and intimately all the while his thumb kept working your sensitive bundle of nerves until you were rocking your hips against his skilled touches, a cute blush decorating your cheeks.

You were about to cum for him and clench around his fingers, coating them with your juices when Loki stilled and pulled away, leaving you breathless on top of him. Humming contently, he brought his wet digits to your lips for you to suck them clean. A whimper escaped you when you did and he withdrew them again, leaving the salty taste of your own arousal in your mouth.

“W-why…?” _Why did you stop?_

This time, his smirk was downright devilish. He cupped your cheek gently before his hand travelled upwards to grab a fistful of your hair. Demandingly but without manhandling you too harshly, he made you climb off his lap so he could guide your head down to his crotch where a remarkable bulge had already formed, giving away his own arousal.

“Earn it.” He resolved. He would break down your reserve. Tonight already?

Realising now just what it was he wanted from you, you took a deep breath. Quite obviously, you had never done anything like this before. What if you accidentally hurt him with your teeth? What if you missed the moment he was about to climax or failed to manage his size and swallow his warm seed which he surely preferred over you spilling it everywhere?

Loki leaned back and propped himself on his elbows, curious as to what you would do. With trembling fingers, you decided to get rid of his leather trousers first. His cock sprang free all too soon, once more impressing you with its sheer size and girth. It had fit inside your vagina but would it fit into your mouth? You knew from your oral hygiene that you had a strong gag reflex… should you tell him? What if you offended him by accidentally gagging and making him believe the taste of his length or his cum disgusted you?

“Stop thinking so much, little flower.” His erection was about to become painful, his sack filled with so much seed he felt he was about to burst. His patience was growing thinner. He wondered, if he just grabbed you again and…

Unable to control himself, his hand shot up to bury his fingers in your hair once more. Firmly, he forced your head down until your moist lips were pressing against his tip, making you taste the salty pre-cum he was leaking.

Instinctively, you opened your mouth for him to slide into you. He _was_ big. Too big to take all the way in. Focusing hard not to bite him, you let him buck his hips and fuck up into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around him as best as you could, sucked him like a Popsicle whenever his rapid movements let you. You could tell he was enjoying it by the way he tensed and growled, his thrusts quickly growing more erratic.

“Yes… yes…” You were surprised he stopped you before he could reach his peak. Your lips were swollen when he pulled you off of him, saliva dripping from your chin. “Get on top of me.” He ordered darkly. “Finish what you started.”

Devotedly, you did as you were told. Oddly enough, you were desperate to watch him reach climax again. Supporting yourself by placing your palms against his chest, you positioned yourself above him a little awkwardly and carefully sat down on him so his hard length sank into you to the hilt.

“Oh…” This was _so_ much deeper than last night. Was it because you were on top, riding him? Loki took a hold of your hips, guiding you until he was pleased with the way you moved. Repeatedly, his cock slid out of you and back in, intruding your most private parts at your very own pace.

Loki never took his blue eyes off of you. You gasped when he grabbed fistfuls of your dress around your cleavage and tore it off. Your breasts bounced free, nipples hardened from his previous stimulation.

By now would have been the time for you to whisper his name in pure bliss—to take the initiative and ride him like there was no tomorrow—to _show_ him how much you enjoyed pleasing him. But Loki was too caught up in his own pleasure to be bothered by your ongoing impassiveness straight away.

“Hmm… you want to cum too, don’t you, little flower?” He teased instead.

_Yes._ You _did_ want him to make you feel like that pleasure again. If you had known, perhaps you would started having sex sooner… but then again, would King Odin and Queen Frigga have picked you had you not been untouched for Loki to be your first?

His thumb returned to your clit unexpectedly, making you see stars as he worked you towards orgasm within a matter of seconds. Just when you felt like you were going to explode into a million pieces, the God of Mischief snatched back every ounce of control to rut into you in a downright animalistic manner. He came when your walls began contracting around his member, milking him for all he was worth and while your orgasm washed over you like a hot wave, he filled you with his seed until you could feel it dribbling back out and down your thighs, making a mess of the both of you.

He wrapped his hands around your wrists to pull your body forward to make you lie down on his chest and catch your breath with him before you could even think about climbing off, his slowly softening cock still resting deep inside you.

-

Loki was watching you sleep. Three weeks had passed since you had become his handmaid and you remained a mystery to him. You were passive, detached, almost… lacklustre. It could no longer be the shyness which had come with your innocence. And unless he requested so, it appeared like you even attempted to stay away from him as best as you could.

If anything, he was starting to feel lonelier than before and it was tugging not only on his nerves but also his own self-confidence. Was he not desirable enough? Not as interesting and mysterious as he had thought he was?

Nothing had changed between you. You had neither told him more about yourself nor asked him about himself, almost as if you were not even interested in getting to know him. The amount of effort he put into, to be frank, _making use_ of his handmaid day and night was beginning to tire him. It felt like attempting to train a disengaged cat to do tricks for him.

You stirred, your eyes fluttering open. He had woken you several times last night, taking his relief from you—very often without returning the favour anymore. You never verbalised if you enjoyed how he made you and your body feel, after all. It was beginning to tire him, too. Last night, you had not even bothered to face him when he began stroking your lower lips from behind, just let him use your warm quim apathetically.

“I am going for a ride, with Thor. It will dusk before I return.” _Go on now_ , he added quietly. _Ask me if you could join me. Show me you truly want to spend time with me._

Your reaction, as of usual, disappointed him. “O-okay…” You did not register how he rolled his eyes when he turned and left his chambers to meet his brother in the stables.

-

“Should we ride north or south? Mother would be happy if we brought some apples from Idun’s garden.” Thor suggested. Loki did not respond.

“Loki? Loki!”

“What?”

The God of Thunder frowned. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, I… What are you days like, with your handmaid?” He asked absent-mindedly as he tightened the saddle around his horse.

If anything, Thor was taken aback by the sudden change of topic but nonetheless began to grin widely. “Never boring, I can tell you this much, brother. Abby is a remarkable woman. She’s a worthy companion.”

“Does she ever… _initiate_ intimacy between you?”

The God Thunder’s grin widened even more, if such a thing was possible. “All the time. She basically pounces on me any chance she gets. We laugh a lot together, too.”

Loki frowned. You were the complete opposite. Introverted and quiet, you never even started conversations with him unless spoken to—and apart from the occasional smile, he had never even _heard_ your laugh, not to mention your lack of passion when it came to sex.

“What is it?”

Quickly, the God of Mischief shook his head, patting his horse as he did. “Nothing, it is just… my handmaid appears to be… not as _enthusiastic_ as yours.” He admitted. He did not expect much from Thor, hence his careless reply did not surprise him.

“Well, Loki, you’re not the future king of Asgard.” He rolled his eyes. “Come on, brother. Give her some more time to warm up to you. Being around you _is_ a piece of work.”

They both mounted their horses, Loki with dismay.

“Now let’s go for that ride.” Thor announced smugly. “It’s been a while since I was on top.”

-

He had assumed that after an initial getting-to-know-one-another that first day you would relax a little. That the wine would help loosen your tongue and you would warm up to him quickly. But you had not and he quickly found himself, as so often, jealous of his brother.

_Abby,_ apparently, could not get enough of the God of Thunder. She clung on to him like a monkey, wet, aroused and ready for him at any given time of the day. It was short of a miracle she was still wearing clothes at all even though Loki was fairly certain she relinquished undergarments. She hardly ever left Thor’s chambers anyway.

Bitterly, he gnashed his teeth. It would have been too good to be true, no? A woman all to himself, someone who longed to spend time with him, desperate for his touches, his attention. He was certain now that you did not truly wish to be with him. For Heaven’s sake, your lame advances, if he could even refer to them as such, were but pathetic. As if it took you a lot of effort to bring yourself to be intimate with him.

It could not be because of his… origins, could it? _No._ No one but Odin, Frigga, Thor and, much to his dislike, Heimdall, knew about his true heritage and yet… was it because he was the second-born son? Was it because you desired Thor and had hoped to become _his_ handmaid?

Your lack of passion and sincerity was gnawing at his nerves. He had no doubt you would do anything he asked you to and you never rejected him when he initiated sex. But he could tell you were not happy.

Daunted, he returned to his chambers after providing his horse with a treat after the ride. He found you sitting on the window sill, your gaze passive and absent. What were you thinking about, he wondered? Did you wish you were back with your parents, in your old home? Well, it was too late for that now. You had made your decision.

Loki slipped off his shoes audibly to make you aware of his presence. Your head turned to face him, an almost _sad_ smile playing on your lips.

“Hi…” It was still there. Those hazardous flames within you were still _there_ … but slowly but surely Loki was starting to wonder if he would ever manage to turn them into a fire.

He raised his eyebrows when you said nothing more. “Are you not going to ask me how my ride was?”

“H-how was it?” You responded quickly.

“Enjoyable, if monotonous. Perhaps next time you would like to join me.” He tried, not expecting much from you. Your uninflected voice did not surprise him.

“Yes… if you want me to. That would be lovely.”

The God of Mischief sighed. He was getting impatient—he refused to believe he was doing something wrong. Had he not been all but kind and considerate with you?

“I shall be in the bath, washing myself.”

You nodded. Loki considered you for a moment. A suggestion, a hint, _anything_ that indicated you would like to join him and take care of not only the _washing_ part but also his primal needs. Instead, you barely even reacted to his statement. Of course not… he suppressed an irked growl.

What in the nine realms was the point of having a handmaid if she never sought his presence and instead avoided him any chance she got? What he done to make you loathe him so much?

Angrily, he ripped his clothes off of his body and proceeded to fill the golden bathtub to wash himself, his hand wrapping around his soft cock distantly to stroke it. During this last month, he had caught himself numerous times questioning his intentions. Did you even _want_ to sleep with him? Your body always seemed to enjoy it but were you really consent? The look on your face when he made love to you, it was so… mournful. Heartbroken. He did not mean to hurt you, neither physically nor mentally and this inner battle he fought with himself was beginning to affect his… ability to perform.

Furious now, he jerked himself faster, the warm water adding just enough friction to bring him to orgasm quickly. _What a waste of seed…_ he thought to himself as his warm load mixed with the bathwater, his back arching as pleasure—but not as sweet as it would be buried inside of you—rippled through him.

Rapidly, he used his favourite soap to wash the smell of horse off of his body, then climbed out of the tub to dry himself off.

He wondered, would you try and nestle into him again tonight? For even though it seemed to be the only form of affection you were willing to gift him and it usually prompted him to sheath himself inside of you, he had enough of it. What was the point of such intimacy if you loathed being with him, after all?

Loki received his answer when he climbed into bed mere minutes after, gnashing his teeth when you joined him. Hesitantly as usual, you inched closer to wrap your arm around him and rest your head against his chest when he turned away with a start, leaving you to face his bare back with a disappointed frown.

“Do not bother, little flower. I brought myself relief in the bath since it appears to be so horrifying for you to sleep with me.”

Your lips parted, fear rippling through your body. “W-what? Did I… what did I do wrong? It’s not… I-I’m sorry…”

Loki snorted. Where his sudden rage was coming from, he was unsure of. He sat up, turning back around and trying his best to ignore how your lower lip was shaking.

“Perhaps you have misunderstood the concept of being a prince’s handmaid, (Y/N). You avoid me. You barely speak to me. Your eyes seem to be screaming for mercy when we have sex, hoping for it to be over already.” He paused, glaring at you. “Do you wish you could have been chosen for Thor? Is that it?” Loki smiled bitterly. “I had hoped that at least _one_ woman would prefer me over my glorious brother, _the future king of Asgard_.”

“I don’t want… _no_. That is not true, your highness.”

“I have told you to call me by my name!” He spat, making you flinch. Loki closed his eyes for a brief moment, composing himself. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to startle you.” But perhaps it would be a wise decision to not spend this night with you. As if stung by an adder, he stood, running his fingers through his raven hair.

He gave you one last, reproachful look before bolting his own chambers, heading straight for the library. It was the one place in the palace he might still manage to find some peace and calm for himself tonight before he said something to you that he would regret after.

-

“Loki?”

The God of Mischief looked up from his book slowly. “Hello mother.” He should have remembered Frigga always sought out the library at this early time of the day. Despite her being only his adoptive mother, she had seemed to have passed on her affinity for reading to him—a similarity he had hoped to share with you too, not so long ago. You had never even touched his books yet.

“What are you doing here? Where is your handmaid?”

Loki took a deep breath. “In my chambers, presumably, sulking away.”

“What are you talking about, son?” Alarmed, she stepped closer.

_Great._ Displeased, he closed his book and turned to face his mother fully. His suggestion came abruptly even to him. “Mother, is there a chance to elect a new handmaid for myself?”

Frigga raised her eyebrows. She withheld her answer from him until she had sat down on the sofa in front of him.

“Did something happen?”

“No. Nothing happened… that is,” he replied with a bitter laugh, “the issue, in fact. I don’t think (Y/N) is particularly fond of me.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Abby—Thor’s handmaid, she… she _enjoys_ being with him. He told me they spend time together a lot… and that she can barely keep her hands off of him.”

“And you would like for (Y/N) to do the same?” Loki gnashed his teeth. His mother knew the answer to this stupid question. Yes, he wanted you to be as lascivious as Abby. “Well, what is it she likes to do in her free time? You must have things in common. Have you made an effort to get to know her at all, Loki?” Frigga smiled tauntingly.

“Of course I have,” he snapped. “I truly tried to get her to open up to me but she will not relent, no matter what I try. I could arrange another ceremony.” He concluded matter-of-factly. “Invite a handful of daughters to introduce themselves to me and to me _only_.”

“No, Loki. You know very well we cannot do that. I have chosen your handmaid for you with the best of my belief. Her heart is in the right place, I could tell.”

Loki grimaced. “And how can you be so sure you picked the right woman? She loathes me.” Frigga only smiled knowingly.

“I don’t think that is true, Loki. You should get ready now. The girls’ parents will arrive soon.”

“What?” The God of Mischief frowned, pausing.

“Don’t tell me you forgot? It has been a month, Loki. Both Thor’s and your handmaid’s parents have been invited to dine with you in the palace to see how their daughters are getting by.”

Annoyed, he buried his face in his hand. He had indeed forgotten. As if his situation wasn’t pitiful enough already…

-

You woke without Loki by your side the following morning, remembering, accompanied by a sting in your heart, your conversation from last night. _You were not enough._ Loki knew you would read his every wish from his lips… what was it you were doing incorrectly?

It was not the need to make him happy, you figured. It was your own will to survive. If Loki was not satisfied with you, he would exchange you, replace you with another woman and you would have to return to your parents… if they even took you back. You swallowed. _Worse…_ You might end up homeless, begging to keep your head above water.

_You avoid me. You barely speak to me._ You bit your lower lip. Loki needed you to be more like Abby. He needed you to worship him just like a handmaid was supposed to. But how could you feign happiness and content when the only reason you had ended up here was your parents’ greed and their lack of care and love for you?

_I am trying my best…_ _I never push you away, I play chess with you, I drink wine with you, I bathed with you… I even pleased you with my mouth as best as I could when you sneakily stirred my head between your legs with a mischievous grin on your lips…_ A dry sob escaped your lips.

Loki had not yet returned. You did not know where he had spent the night but you would have to get ready without him. With a shaky breath, you reached for your green dress to put it on, brushed your hair and lastly refreshed yourself in the bath before a maid came to pick you up and lead you outside.

Exactly one month had passed since you had been chosen as Loki’s handmaid—today, your parents would be invited into the palace to dine with Loki and you out of respect and decency. You would welcome them in front of the gates and you were to wait there until Loki joined you to escort you into the palace to share a meal.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, warming your skin, the birds chirping away happily and a cool spring breeze rustling through your hair.

“I am sure Prince Loki will be with you shortly.” She announced before she left with a court bow. Abby was already there, holding on to Thor’s hand. She waved frantically, laughing out in joy when she spotted her parents arriving. You smiled sadly observing how she threw herself into their embrace and started bombarding them with how amazing her life in the palace was. To be quite honest… you could not relate. Jewellery and dresses would never be able to fill the hole in your chest.

You gazed at the horizon opening up in front of you. There was no sign of your parents. _Well…_ you had not expected them to show up to see how you were doing. They had never cared. Nothing had prompted you to believe that this would have changed now that you were of importance. _Loki’s handmaid._

Once more, your eyes darted over to Abby. Her father was patting her hair, her mother joking with the God of Thunder as if they had known each other for ages. It must have felt wonderful, to be loved by the people who had raised you, you thought sadly, another hurting smile tugging at your lips. You blinked when you noticed the salty tears swimming in your eyes.

“Very well…” The smooth voice startled you. Loki had appeared next to your grieving form mutely, his hands clasped behind his back. He made no secret out of wanting to be anywhere but _here._ He was still contrite then. “Where are your parents?”

The clock had already struck twelve. Your parents had been notified to arrive by eleven. Your voice was shaking when you responded to him.

“I-I don’t think they’ll still come, your high—Loki. M-may I retreat to your chambers? Please?”

Loki frowned at you. You were _crying._ Hot tears were streaming down your face without you making a single sound of despair. Startled, he nodded, unable to speak words of comfort. He was very well aware he should have followed you and provided solace but instead… instead he sought out his mother. Something was not right and he was beginning to regret having treated you so harshly last night. One by one, the loose pieces of the puzzle that was your mind seemed to fall into place but he was still missing a few… he was walking fast and determined, almost running.

Perhaps… perhaps there was a proper reason for why you had never met him with the same joy Abby met Thor with.

“Mother?” Frigga should still be in the library at this hour. He would only reluctantly have this conversation with Odin present. This was none of his concern.

“Loki. You should be with (Y/N) and her parents, what is it now?”

Pacing up and down, Loki opened his mouth without knowing how to phrase his suspicions.

“Are you… are you certain that (Y/N) came to offer herself as a handmaid for one of us out of her own free will?” He blurted out.

Instant concern spread on Frigga’s face. She leaned forward. “What makes you think she didn’t?”

“Her parents did not show.” He stated simply.

“What do you mean her parents did not show?”

“They do not appear to be overly interested in what has become of their daughter. (Y/N) was crying when I joined her in front of the gates. Have you ever considered her parents forced her into this because they fancied the dowry they would be provided with if you chose her?”

Frigga considered it for a moment. “Where is she now?”

“In my chambers.”

“Go to her. I will speak to your father.”

“ _No!_ ” He snapped. It took him a moment to regain his composure. “No. I will deal with this myself.” With that, he withdrew, hurrying back to his chambers. He had wronged you—and unlike when he had tricked Thor into touching a sea urchin which he had transformed into a tiny snake, he felt the urge to apologise to you… to apologise and to _hold you._ Odin would only make this worse.

He knew what to expect when he entered his bedroom. Still, the sight of you curled up in his bed, clutching the sheets and crying your heart out felt like being stabbed in the chest, the pain piercing and unrelenting, forcing him to his knees.

“(Y/N)…” You panicked when you found him standing at the edge of the bed. Surely, after what he had flung in your teeth last night, Loki would hardly appreciate you weeping in his bed. If anything, you should show him how _happy_ you were about being privileged enough to have been chosen to be by his side and serve him.

Still, unable to stop your tears from falling, you sat up, ready to take whatever complaints he had. What if he had decided to get rid of you?

“I’m sorry!” You choked out quickly. “I’m so sorry… I… my parents… I will change, I promise.”

Loki looked at you pensively.

“I want to ask you a question and I need you to answer me _honestly_ , little flower, yes?” He replied calmly instead of reacting to your pleas. You nodded, both taken aback and anxious.

“Are you here by choice?”

Your lips parted. You had expected anything but not that. “W-what? H-how… why…”

“ _Answer me,_ (Y/N).”

“I… o-of course. I mean… I didn’t…” Loki raised his eyebrows in a strict manner, making you swallow thickly. “No…” You finally breathed out. For it was the truth. Becoming one of the princes’ handmaid, it had never been your decision.

The God of Mischief closed his eyes for a brief moment. Slowly, as if he was mindful of not startling you, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Tell me.”

“Loki, I…”

“Do _not_ apologise to me again. Tell me what happened.” He conjured up a tissue effortlessly like it was nothing to perform this advanced form of seidr and handed it to you. You took it with a quiet _thank you._

“I was adopted.” You began, drying your face. His face fell. _Adopted._ You were _adopted_. Just like him. “My… I never met my birth parents. They didn’t… they didn’t want me. But… but my adoptive parents… they… they never l-loved me either. I heard them talk. They think I was a mistake… an accident.” A dry sob escaped your lips. You had cried so much already. “All my life, they made me work and prepare for… for _this._ ”

“They were after the dowry.” Loki concluded. You nodded desperately.

“I did not expect them to show up today, they wouldn’t care, it just… it _still hurts._ ” You confessed, sobbing into your tissue until Loki darted forward to wrap you in his arms. It was then you broke down completely, his consolation like balm for your soul. Crying uncontrollably, you pressed your face against his chest and let him embrace you, rocking you back and forth like a needy child.

“I… I n-never meant t-to h-hurt you, L-Loki.” You sobbed. “Y-you… you have been s-so k-kind to me and I j-just couldn’t… s-show my gratitude. I… I _did_ enjoy t-the times we slept together, I just…”

It all made sense now. Your empty looks, the fire hidden deep inside of you so well, your timidity. He felt _disgusted_ by his own concerns. He had assumed you would have rather stayed with Thor without ever considering you could be suffering in other ways entirely. For the first time, he felt appalled by his selfish vein. He had been so focused on himself and his own pain he had failed to see this beautiful woman who had, despite her parents, offered herself so willingly to him all the while experiencing more agony than he could have imagined.

Tenderly, he pushed you an arm length away from you. These circumstances… they required actions on his part. Honourable actions. “Would you like to leave?” He asked, attempting hard to not let his reluctance show. “I can relieve you of your duties. We can hold your adoptive parents accountable for their actions.”

Terror-stricken, you shook your head. “What will become of me? I have no money, I cannot afford to live on my own. E-even if my parents are punished for this… this _fraud…_ do you… do you want me to leave?”

Loki sighed. “No. I do not.”

Only when he spoke his words out loud did he realise they were true. He no longer wanted to replace you, not now that he knew that deep inside… you were as broken as him.

“I was adopted as well.” He suddenly heard himself saying, revealing the secret which could potentially throw the entire kingdom into turmoil. Well, you had no one to tell it too. As his handmaid, you were _expected_ to treat _whatever_ he decided to tell you—sexual preferences included—confidential and keep it to yourself even after the time would come for him to marry and hence truly relieve you of your duties.

You tensed. “You… what?” You tried to push him away an arm-length but Loki wouldn’t let you.

“Who... I mean…” Was he even royalty then? If Odin’s and Frigga’s blood wasn’t _truly_ running through his veins? And much more importantly, was this why he had reacted so gently upon learning about your fate?

“Are you sure you would like to know that, little flower?”

“You… _know_ who your real parents are?” You breathed against his chest. Your tears were beginning to dry. Loki had downright _shocked_ you with this revelation.

“I know who my birth father is… or was. But I believe that is a story for another time. Come…” He let go of you briefly to make himself comfortable on the bed, motioning for you to cuddle up with him. It was the first time you showed eagerness, practically throwing yourself into his arms for him to wrap a green blanket he simply conjured up around the both of you.

“So you’re… no longer angry with me?” You tried carefully, playing with the hem of his light shirt.

Loki sighed. “No. I am not. I can imagine,” he started, “…that your life with your parents was… hardly enjoyable for the most part.”

“No… all they ever cared about was turning me into a presentable woman for… for one of you. They taught me chess and made me read and learn how to cook and bake…”

“You know how to bake?” He interrupted. You giggled. _For the first time since you had come to him…_ he heard you _laugh._

“Strawberry tarts, carrot cakes… even some Midgardian desserts like Crème Brûlée and chocolate mousse.”

“My…” He mused. “I will have you make all those for me very soon. I am particularly fond of this treat Midgardians call chocolate.”

“Oh, you will love my chocolate creations then!” You resisted the urge to purr when he began stroking your head. This… this was nice. So unlike it had been this past month.

“I never had to suffer though,” you continued then. “I had food, a bed, clean clothes to wear… I just… when I first arrived in the palace… I thought that maybe my life here, with you or Prince Thor would be… _better._ Happier… but…” Your eyes watered again. “But no matter how hard I fought with myself, I couldn’t bring myself to give you what Abby gives Thor.”

“You were grieving. This whole time you were grieving.” _And I did not see it._ He felt guilty. Perhaps his mother had been right. Perhaps she _had_ made the right choice with you and he had been too blind to realise. You could still be what Abby was to Thor… and perhaps… perhaps even more.

Relieved and contently for the first time in weeks, you snuggled into him. It felt like the ice between you, the ice in both your hearts had finally melted and made way for affection and romance.

“I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like I prefer Prince Thor over you. I…” You bit your lower lip, still trembling from all your weeping. “At first I was scared… of you. I thought they had a reason for calling you the dark prince…”

“Dark prince?” Loki raised an eyebrow. He rather liked that title. It was much better than ‘the Jötun son’.

You giggled once more. “Yes… but you have been nothing but kind to me. I’m sorry, Loki.”

“Do not apologise, little flower. We have both done each other wrong.” In fact, his mother had been more than just right. You did have a lot in common. With you, it did not feel like he needed to prove himself to earn your recognition… and that wasn’t just because you were his handmaid. And for some dubious and both refreshing reason, he felt no longer jealous of Thor. Abby could never be what you were. There was no fire in her eyes.

Perhaps… he was thinking ahead too much but was it not mainly _Thor_ who would have to get married to royalty? Who would have to abandon his handmaid one day? Now that Loki finally knew who you truly were and he longed to find out more, why would he bother finding someone else, someone who would be your equal in terms of accepting him just the way he was?

A sigh escaped his lips. That was all in the future. Who said he had to get married anyway if he was not going to ascend to the throne? In fact, would it not be amusing to get engaged to his handmaid? He chuckled darkly.

“What is it?” You asked curiously. Loki smiled. Initiating conversations now, were you?

“Nothing…” He replied. He placed a soft kiss on your head. “Nothing at all...”


End file.
